King, Diane, and the Twins
by Kamije Celeek
Summary: Modern AU: After a drunk night with King, Diane ends up pregnant. Afraid of everyone judging her, she takes off, leaving King by himself. She returns after four years with a pair of surprises. King is determined to keep her from leaving again, and to make her his. How will this end? Rated T for language, suggestive content, violence in later chapters, and alcohol consumption.
1. Beginnings

**So I really love** _ **The Seven Deadly Sins**_ **. It's a great series and I can't wait for season 2 to be made. That's why I wrote this story. It will be a story that has a heavy emphasis on relationships and learning when to fight.**

 **If you've ever read** _ **Fairy Tail**_ **fanfiction, then you know about the common trope where Lucy gets pregnant with Natsu's child then leaves the guild due to misunderstanding or being kicked or something. She returns when the child's older and she and Natsu reunite and blah, blah, blah.**

 **This is sort of similar. It's a modern AU where King spends a drunk night with Diane (he was the only one drunk) and gets her pregnant. Diane then sets out on her own, determined to raise her offspring by herself and not ruin King's life. This will feature many other couples, such as Ban and Elaine, Gowther and Guila, and Meliodas and Elizabeth.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

As she boarded the train, Diane rested a hand on her abdomen. She bit her lip as she remembered what had happened between her and King that night. He didn't seem to remember, but she did.

And now she was pregnant.

"I'm going to make a good life for us," she whispered to her belly. "I promise. We'll be happy."

* * *

King tried calling Diane for the three-dozenth time that morning. Still no answer. Her apartment had been empty when he'd stopped by, and he'd been trying to call her ever since.

"Still no answer?" Elaine asked worriedly.

"It's like she vanished!" King wailed, banging his head on the table. Ban came in, a letter in his hand.

"Hey, King!" he called. "Diane's landlady tried to give this to you, but you ran out before she could."

King grabbed the envelope and ripped it open. It was a letter from Diane.

 _Dear Everyone,_

 _By the time you get this letter, I'll be gone._

 _It might come as a shock to you that I would leave without saying goodbye, but that's what this letter is for. Don't try to follow me. This was_ my _choice. I've decided to make a fresh start somewhere else. Attached is a letter for each of you._

King rifled through the stack of papers until he came to his letter.

 _Dear King,_

 _You are my best friend ever. I know that you're more shocked than anyone that I would just leave without a word. Knowing you, you probably called me a million times once you found my apartment empty. You can stop because I won't answer._

 _King, you are an amazing guy. You're funny, sweet, considerate, and a great friend. You'll find someone else to be your best friend._

 _The reason I left is to start a new life, and in order to do that, I need to leave my old one behind. That includes you and everyone else. I hate to do it, but I have to._

 _I'll never forget you!_

 _Love,_

 _Diane._

King's eyes filled with tears as he gripped Diane's letter. Her large, loopy handwriting, every "I" and "j" dotted with a little heart, was as familiar to him as his own.

"Diane…" he whimpered.

"Jeez, you're such a wimp," Ban groaned.

"Ban!" Elaine snapped. "Be nice!"

"Sorry, King. Elaine and I are gonna take you back to your place so you can have some privacy with the letter."

Elaine slapped him.

* * *

"She never said a word!" Elizabeth wailed. Meliodas rubbed his girlfriend's hair gently.

"Listen, we'll see Diane again someday," he soothed. "She just needs some time to realize how much she loves all of us!"

"You think so?"

"I know so."

As the days turned into weeks, the weeks became months, and the months became years, King never got over Diane's disappearance. He'd spend hours alone in his apartment, reading her letter, staring at her pictures, even pretending she was there! It made everyone else worry about him, that he was becoming crazy.

Even Helbram warned him against obsessing over Diane's departure.

King refused to listen. Eventually, he went _somewhat_ back to normal. He thought about Diane constantly.

* * *

It had been four years since Diane had left, and King missed her as much as ever.

In those four years, most of their close friends had gotten married: Meliodas and Elizabeth, Ban and Elaine, and even Guila and Gowther. King wouldn't even consider being with anyone except Diane. _She_ was the only one for him.

He wondered if they'd ever see her again, as he walked into the café he'd visited so often with Diane when she'd been around. She was addicted to coffee, and he was addicted to spending time with her. A perfect combination.

King looked up just as the girl getting her coffee in front of him turned around.

His heart leapt into his throat, sweat began beading on his skin, and the sounds of the crowded café became muffled.

Diane.

"King?"

She was as beautiful as he remembered, only… were her boobs bigger, and her hips wider?

Damn. Now he was thinking like Meliodas the pervert.

"Diane?" he whispered hoarsely, feeling like he'd swallowed sandpaper. "Is that really you?"

"It's me."

It took every ounce of his willpower not to kiss her right then and there. Instead, he struck up a conversation, determined to make Diane his girlfriend the right way.

"Diane, I've missed you so much!" he told her. "I called you over and over, and you didn't answer, and then we got your letters, and—"

"I forgot how rambly you get," she giggled. "I'm sorry I left so suddenly."

"It's fine! We've all really missed you! In fact, you and I can go and hang out with them at the Boar—"

"Listen, King," she sighed, cutting him off. "If your hoping things will go back to the way they were four years ago, they can't."

"Why not?"

"It's… complicated."

They'd been walking together and she hadn't even noticed they'd reached her new house.

"How complicated?"

"Well, to be honest, it's just that—"

"MOMMY!"

A pair of girls with reddish-brown hair came running out of the house and hugged Diane. One, who had her hair in a ponytail, looked at King with a glare.

"You were making Mommy upset!" she accused.

King's mouth was completely dry. He opened it to reply, but no sound came out. Diane crouched so that she was at eye level with the twins.

"Rose, Ivy, would you please go inside for a few minutes?" she asked.

"Okay, Mommy!"

The one who'd glared at King followed her sister inside.

Finally, King found his voice.

"Y-y-you're a mom?"

"Yes."

"Where's your husband?"

"I'm not married, and their father's not in the picture. They've never even met him."

"I'll kill whatever bastard got you pregnant and then ditched you!"

"King, it's fine."

"No, it's not fine! You're raising twin daughters by yourself! You need help!"

"Are you saying I've done a bad job?! You've barely met my kids!"

"Because you weren't here!"

Diane stared at the ground the way she always did when she was trying not to cry. King reached for her hand, but she slapped it away.

"I think you should go," she told King.

"Diane, I'm—"

"Please, just go."

King left, but sent one last look over his shoulder at the beautiful girl he'd loved for most of his life. She had clearly moved on.

Why couldn't he?

* * *

It had been over a month since Diane had returned to Leones, and King was miserable. She barely spoke to him, choosing to talk to anyone else. He watched her from afar, in a way that could be considered stalking.

The dreams didn't help.

In those dreams, he'd be with Diane in his house. She'd be naked, and so would he, kissing and groping each other desperately, as if their lives depended on it. He could see every inch of her body in the dreams. In his dreams, Diane was his, and _only_ his. She wasn't a mother; she was just _his_. And perfect, too. There was only one problem.

It was just a dream. It felt so _real_ to him, though, that he had briefly considered that he had slept with Diane once, before reminding himself that Diane was perfect and would never be his.

Besides, she had Rose and Ivy.

Despite being identical in appearance, the twins were almost complete polar opposites in personality. Rose was friendly, cheerful, energetic, and always excited to see him. Ivy, on the other hand, had a bit more of a temper and seemed to loathe King when he visited.

In other words…

His chances with Diane were fucked if he didn't change something soon.

* * *

 **And that wraps up chapter 1!**

 **I thought it was quite nice! I dunno. What did you guys think?**

 **Anyway, next time, we'll get some backstory to "the night it happened". You know, how exactly king got Diane preggers in the first place?**

 **So long and thanks for all the fish!**


	2. Babysitter

_"Diane, you're the most amazing person I've ever met."_

 _"H-how can you think that? Nobody's ever thought of me as an amazing person…"_

 _"Because you're you. You're strong and smart and beautiful and there's nobody else I want to be with."_

 _"Harlequin…"_

 _He began to kiss her, the air in the room heating up along with their bodies…_

Diane sat up in bed as the memory-dream faded. Ever since she'd returned to Liones from Vaizel, she'd been having more and more dreams about the night Rose and Ivy had been conceived. She wondered if King remembered as much as she did.

 _Probably not, considering the drinking contest he had with Ban beforehand. He's always been such a lightweight…_

The brown-haired woman got out of bed and began to get ready for work. As she made herself a cup of coffee, there was a knock at the door. Hoping it was a specific someone, she set down the mug and answered the knock.

"Hey, you settled in all right!" Howzer laughed.

"Thank you for coming. I know you're busy setting up in your own apartment…"

"You know I can't stay focused long enough for that. Besides, babysitting is a great way to settle in here. Your girls love me."

"Rose does. Ivy doesn't like anybody except me and her sister."

"Kids are stubborn. I'm just glad she doesn't try to bite me like she did when we lived in Vaizel."

"She knows better. I'd better finish getting ready."

"I'll go wake up the brats."

Howzer headed upstairs to the twins' room, where Ivy was still fast asleep. Rose, however, was wide-awake and bouncing on her bed. She caught sight of Howzer and her eyes lit up.

"Howzer!" she squealed, running forward and hugging him.

"Hey, Rose!"

"Are you watching us while Mommy works?"

"Yep. Mind getting your sister up so the two of you can eat breakfast?" Rose nodded and started shaking Ivy's shoulder.

"Ivy, get up! It's time for breakfast and saying bye to Mommy!"

Ivy mumbled and opened her eyes. They were a golden-brown color that Howzer knew came from the twins' father. He despised the man for leaving Diane pregnant and alone, but in a weird way, he was also grateful. After all, Diane had moved to Vaizel because she'd gotten pregnant and wanted to make a fresh start. Howzer would've never met her if that hadn't happened. She never really talked about Rose and Ivy's birth father, anyway.

Finally, Rose pulled her twin sister out of bed and the two followed him downstairs. The two girls hugged their mother goodbye, Ivy not letting go easily. Diane waved goodbye and headed out the door.

"So, what do you guys want to do today?" Howzer asked, helping the twins pour the milk into their respective bowls of cereal.

"Park!" cheered Rose.

"Library," Ivy replied.

"I think there's a park at the library. Maybe we'll pack a lunch and eat there." Rose finished her cereal first and put her bowl on the counter before running upstairs. Ivy finished hers more slowly and did the same as her sister. Howzer washed the dishes and put them away.

A knock sounded at the door.

"Who the hell could that be?" The blonde man headed over to the door and opened it to see a shorter man with reddish hair and golden-brown eyes. He looked startled.

"Uh, do I have the right house…?" he mumbled.

"Who are you looking for?"

"Diane. She's about five foot five with brown hair and beautiful violet eyes…"

"This is the right house, but she's not here. She's at work."

"Then who are you?"

"Howzer. I'm babysitting the twins for her. What's your name? I'll tell her you stopped by."

"King."

"Hey, it's the fairy man!" squealed Rose, popping up. "Hi, Mr. Fairy Man!"

"Oh, good morning, Rose. How are you?"

"Howzer is going to take me and Ivy to the library! And then we're going to the park!"

"That sounds like fun!"

"What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to talk to your mommy, but she's not here. I'll talk to her later."

"Okay!" She waved as King left. Howzer narrowed his eyes at the smaller man's retreating figure.

 _You have the same eyes as the twins… and you know Diane._

 _Are you their father?_

* * *

"Cheer up, King. He's just the babysitter."

The slight man glared at Ban.

"It's like he was guarding me from entering the house! If I'd known Diane was at work, I wouldn't have gone over there. Of _course_ she has a babysitter!" He banged his head on the table in front of him.

"You need to relax. Just because she has some big, tough guy for a babysitter doesn't mean anything."

"I want to prove to her that I can be a good match for her and the twins! How can I do that if there's another guy in the picture bonding with them?" His face was a picture of fear. "What if that guy's actually her boyfriend? Maybe they've been together since she lived in Vaizel. Maybe he's going to propose. Maybe they'll get married and Rose and Ivy will be happy because he's their dad!"

"That… sounds like a good situation," Meliodas commented, setting a glass in front of his friend.

"But then I'll never have a _chance_ with her!"

"Why'd you even go over there?" inquired Merlin, clearly exasperated.

"I was going to ask her on a date. It took me a month and a half to work up the courage, and now I can't do it."

"You're hopeless," sighed Ban. "Diane's never going to go for a guy who can't handle the idea of her kids having a tough guy for a babysitter."

"So you think that I should just accept it?"

"Yeah, that's _exactly_ what I'm saying. Show Diane that you're not as insecure as you actually are."

"Thanks, Ban!" King leapt up and exited, nearly bowling over Arthur as the young man entered.

"What was that about?" Arthur asked Merlin.

"He's just getting his confidence up so he can be with Diane and be a father to her twins. How hopeless."

"There's nothing wrong with wanting to be a father. It's very rewarding."

As if to prove his point, a little girl with the same orange hair and violet eyes he had emerged from behind him. She was about five and looked very nervous at the adults she was surrounded by. Arthur knit his eyebrows together and picked her up.

"I know we haven't seen you in a while, Arthur, but I didn't think it'd been _that_ long!" Meliodas joked.

"Do you _have_ to make that joke every time you see Eris?"

"Yep, until she's old enough to get it herself.

"And that won't happen for a while, given that she's four," Ban added. Arthur hugged Eris to his chest and she buried her face in his shirt. A look of complete adoration came over the young man's face.

"Isn't she the most adorable little thing you've ever seen?"

"He's got the dad thing down," Ban commented. "Let's see if King can handle it."

* * *

Diane sighed as she kicked off her uncomfortable shoes. She _hated_ the shoes her boss required all female employees wear, but shoes weren't a reason to quit a job.

"Thank you for babysitting, Howzer," she told the blonde-haired man.

"It wasn't a problem. Oh, by the way, a guy named King stopped by this morning, looking for you. He was really freaked when he saw me."

"King stopped by? What did he want?"

"He didn't say. He just said he'd stop by later."

"I'll keep an eye out. See you!"

Howzer waved goodbye as he exited her house. Diane let herself sink deep into her chair as the twins played with toys in the corner. The young mother rested her eyes on them, noting—not for the first time—how much they took after their father. They both had his eyes and the red in their hair came from him, but there were smaller things. Rose had his gentle nature, but Ivy had his fierce protectiveness and serious demeanor. Diane wished she could tell him that Rose and Ivy were his children, but…

 _"I'll kill whatever bastard got you pregnant and then ditched you!"_

 _He wouldn't take it well. He'd hate himself for doing that, and then again for not going after me. It wouldn't be fair._

 _But it's not fair to keep him out of his daughters' lives._

A knock sounded at the door for the third time that day. Diane stood up and went to answer it, her daughters trailing behind her. Opening the door, she was surprised to see King standing on her doorstep.

"Oh, hi, King!" she greeted him. "Howzer told me you stopped by earlier. Was there something you needed?"

"Y-yeah. I… I want to know if you'll allow me to take you to dinner!"

"Dinner? Are you asking me on a date?"

"I-I understand if you're busy! I'll j-just go." The young man started down the stairs.

"I'd love to!" He whirled around to face her, turning so fast he fell over.

"Y-you would?!"

"Sure! How about The Boar Hat? That way, Elizabeth can babysit and it won't be totally awkward!"

"G-good idea!" He gave her an awkward thumbs-up, silently dreading what would come from this date. "We'll meet there tomorrow at five. That work?"

"Perfectly! See you then!"

Her door closed and King could feel his heart pounding.

 _She said yes._

 _She actually said yes!_

 _Now I just have to make it a date to remember…_

* * *

 **Sorry I've been gone so long. Stuff has affected my ability to write this story, and I'm planning some stuff out. King has asked Diane out and Howzer is figuring out who King is to Diane and the twins.**

 **On another note, Eris is a character who will be featuring in a story that's currently in development. She's the daughter of Arthur and Guinevere, raised by Arthur. I didn't have her or Arthur in the story originally, but then I realized that having Arthur as a single dad could be a good parallel to Diane as a single mom.**

 **Next time: a date at The Boar Hat!**

 **So long and thanks for all the fish!**


End file.
